


Sunshine and Bubblegum

by shuttermutt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Frottage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttermutt/pseuds/shuttermutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She sets her can on the coffee table and pivots to face Niall. The curtains and blinds are open, so the light makes him glow. His cheeks are redder than usual from the booze. Harry really wants to kiss him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for gender switches, it's true. I'm pretty addicted to them. So this is Niall/girl!Harry. If that's not your cup of tea, please press the back button! If it is, enjoy! It got a bit emotional/feel-y there near the end, sorry about that. Also, this is extremely graphic/explicit. Sorry about that as well. Set in a universe where communicable diseases aren't a thing and pregnancy isn't a risk! Yay!
> 
> For Lou and Carina because I want them both to be cheerful.

Harry is over at Niall's flat because it's a Sunday and she really had nothing else on and why should she have to have a reason, honestly? She spends more time at other people's flats than her own, anyways. It's just a perk that, when she's at Niall's, she can drink as much as she wants and burp as loudly as she wants and even fart and Niall won't look at her like she's some sort of sub-human beast. He'll just laugh like it's the best joke he's ever heard, then try to one-up her.

Niall is honestly the best. He's low-maintenance because he can't be arsed to get angry about anything. Nothing really bothers him except when people mistreat his friends and family. Then he gets passionate. He gets passionate about great food and good alcohol and his bandmates, because he's _Niall_ and he doesn't want to be passionate about anything but the important things. That's what Harry loves about him.

Plus, he's always up for a snog or a shag, no matter the time of day, and he doesn't even care if Harry hasn't shaved her pits or her legs beforehand like a lot of other guys do. Niall's not selfish, he's just thorough, wants to make sure they both get off and both have fun while doing it.

So Harry is at Niall's and they've been drinking shitty beer from cans—which makes Harry laugh, because Niall could afford to have any beer he wants, imported from anywhere he wants, and he chooses the shitty pisswater brand from the petrol station down the street—and watching the match on the telly. The team Niall is cheering for ends up losing, but Harry wasn’t paying attention enough to know who exactly that was. 

She sets her can on the coffee table and pivots to face Niall. The curtains and blinds are open, so the light makes him glow. His cheeks are redder than usual from the booze. Harry really wants to kiss him.

“Fancy a snog?” she asks, grinning when Niall turns his head and raises a brow at her.

“Is that why you came over here, then? Just wanted to use me for all of this?” He gestures at himself and Harry barks out a laugh.

“Definitely. You know my game so well.” She moves closer to Niall, so that her knees are touching his thigh. “Really, though. Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Niall finishes his beer quickly and lets the can fall to the floor. He turns and moves so that his back is pressing against the arm of the couch, legs falling open. One pushes past Harry against the back of the couch and the other one hangs off the edge. “Yeah, that’s okay,” he says. His voice is deeper than it was.

Harry licks her lips, watches the way that the strap of Niall’s vest falls to the side, revealing a dusky brown nipple. Her mouth feels dry but her stomach feels warm, looking at him.

“You just gonna sit there all day?” Niall asks, small smirk playing at his mouth.

“Not a chance.”

Harry feels laughter bubbling in her chest, lets it out because Niall doesn’t care if she gets the giggles during sex. He just laughs along with her.

She throws herself forward, landing on his chest hard enough that Niall lets out a puff of breath. Niall has a tiny bit of belly, but he’s mostly hard lines of muscle and bone. He feels like nothing, under her, but when Harry tried to keep herself beneath him, the first time they did this, Niall ended up picking her up and pressing her against the living room wall, keeping her up with his hands under her thighs while he fucked her, to prove he could handle her. She’d come quick and hard that night.

Now, Niall puts his hands on her sides, fingers creeping up her borrowed shirt to skim over her skin. She shivers, knows there are goose bumps breaking out, but doesn’t try to stop him. He’s mostly hard in his jogging bottoms, poking her in the belly.

Harry presses their chests together, slides her hands into Niall’s soft hair and rubs their noses together. Her curls fall around their faces like a ridiculous brown curtain, obscuring them from everything but each other.

“Hiya,” Harry says softly, ghosting her mouth over Niall’s. His lips are dry, but she knows they’re soft, even when they’re chapped.

“Hey.” Niall’s eyes are so blue this close, bright and unrelenting, and they keep flicking between Harry’s gaze and her mouth, and back again. “Have I told you lately how gorgeous you are?” he asks, red spreading over his lightly-freckled nose, as if he’s embarrassed, but he sounds so sincere.

Harry smiles, cheeks hurting from how wide she’s grinning. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” she says.

“C’mere,” Niall growls. He surges up, biting her bottom lip enough to hurt, but it just sends heat shooting directly down for Harry. 

She gasps, follows Niall back down when he retreats and kisses him, licking over the seam of his lips. When he opens up, he tastes bitter like cheap beer and salty from the crisps they’d shared earlier and like something that’s just Niall.

His tongue is quick to push back, and Harry sucks on it, bringing him back into her mouth. His hips jerk up, rubbing his dick against her belly through their clothes, and Harry wants more than just a hot snog.

“You want to fuck?” she asks, pulling away from Niall’s mouth with a slick noise. Niall’s cheeks are blotched red, and it’s spread all down his throat and chest as well.

He groans, hands tightening around her waist. It hurts, but it feels better than good and her hips twitch in his grasp.

“God, yes. Do you even really have to ask?”

Harry grins, pulls away to get her top off and boxers down. She’s wearing Niall’s clothes, borrowed after hers got ruined during dinner. She likes the way he looks at her when she wears his clothes, hunger and possession in his gaze. It turns her on.

Niall is scrambling out of his clothes as well, vest over the back of the couch and joggers kicked down to the end. His eyes never leave her body while she strips, and she can’t look away from his. His dick is fully hard and smacks against his stomach, fat and red and wet at the tip from how turned on he is.

The best thing about messing around with Niall is how easily he gets riled up, just like her. Harry is always vaguely horny and the speed with which Niall can get it up means he’s almost always on board with having sex of some sort.

“Fuck,” Niall breathes out, breaking her concentration and bringing her back to him. “So fucking fit, Harry, Christ.” His filthy mouth just gets worse when they fuck. Harry likes it.

“Not bad yourself,” she mumbles, getting a hand between them and grabbing his dick, swiping her thumb over the head to smear the precome there. Niall lets out a broken noise, hands going to her thighs to hold on and hips lifting into her grip.

Harry sits up on her knees, moves forward so that she’s crouching over him. She angles his cock up, rubs him against her cunt where she’s open and dripping because of him. She groans and the feel of him against her, not pressing in, just rubbing where she’s so sensitive.

“Fucking Christ, Harry, are you trying to kill me?” Niall asks, strained. His whole body is strung wire-tight and he’s shaking from trying to keep still. His eyes are open wide, pupil overtaking the blue.

“Nuh-uh,” Harry manages to get out. She holds him steady and sinks down, taking him inside quickly. Niall isn’t the longest Harry has ever taken, but he’s one of the thickest and the sudden stretch is a lot and painful and delicious.

“Oh, God.” Niall sounds as overwhelmed as Harry feels. “Fuck, you’re so tight. Feels so good.”

Harry nods, moves her hands up to Niall’s shoulders to hold on and get her bearings. “I love your cock,” she says, raising up and slamming back down onto him. “Love your hands and your mouth,” she says with each rise and fall. “But especially your cock.” She goes hard and as fast as her straining muscles allow her, thighs quivering. Niall meets each thrust, fingers clenched around her hips to keep himself grounded.

“Love you,” Niall gasps.

“Love you, too, Ni,” Harry says.

It’s easy between them. She really does love Niall. She loves having sex with him. She has no problem saying she loves him during sex, hearing him say it back. She hasn’t been sleeping with anyone else, lately, but she doesn’t know if Niall has or not. She doesn’t ask because it doesn’t matter. All that matters between them is this.

“Don’t stop,” Niall whines, fucking up into her hard enough to jar her back to paying attention.

“Sorry, sorry, fuck.” She bounces on him, sitting up, back going ramrod straight, so Niall can sink in deeper. “ _Fuck_.”

Niall curses, eyes squeezing shut as he orgasms inside her, filling her up with the warm rush of come. He falls back to the couch, limp and totally spent.

Harry lets out a soft, broken noise, clenching down around Niall. She’s close, but not nearly close enough to come on her own. She moves her hand down to get herself off, but Niall grabs her wrist.

“Sit on my face and I’ll eat you out,” he says.

The way Niall says it actually makes Harry blush. “You just came, though.”

“You think I’ve never tasted myself?” Niall asks. He grins, gets his hands on her arse to draw her up. “C’mon, don’t make me beg.”

Harry pulls off of Niall’s dick with an obscene wet noise, feels the loss of him immediately. She can’t help but clench down, trying not to let his come drip out of her. She’s so wet, though, knows she’s going to make a mess of Niall either way.

She ends up kneeling over Niall’s face, thighs on either side of his head, hands clenched on the armrest behind Niall’s head. Niall is clutching at her back and she bends over with a gasp when Niall gets his mouth on her.

Niall ghosts over her clit, scrapes her lightly with his teeth until she’s shaking, and then moves enough to be able to press his tongue inside her. Harry groans, rocks down onto him, unable to keep holding on.

He licks into her like he really is trying to take back everything he’s given her. His braces catch against her when he stops being careful, but it’s good, too. Harry loves the bright sparks of hurt mixed in with the jabs of pleasure from Niall’s tongue.

Harry grunts, fucks herself onto his tongue. “I need—” she gets out, but Niall is already making an understanding noise, moving one hand away from her thigh to get between her legs. He uses his thumb against her clit, hard and punishing, the way he knows she likes, rubbing in fast circles until Harry is shaking so hard and holding onto the armrest so tight she’s afraid she’ll break it.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she bites out. Her orgasm rushes over her quickly and almost painfully, making her rut down onto Niall’s tongue in spastic thrusts. 

Niall makes a pleased noise and keeps licking into her until she’s shivering, palming at his forehead for him to stop. She sits up on shaking thighs, moves back so she can see Niall’s face again. He’s soaked from her and Harry can’t help but lean down and clean him up with her own tongue. He tastes like her and it makes her want to go again immediately.

“Good?” Niall asks when they pull away from long, lingering, wet kisses.

“Very good,” Harry says. Her back is killing her from this angle, and there’s a perfectly good bed in the other room, but she doesn’t want to pull away from Niall. Not yet. “Love you,” she says again, pressing a kiss to Niall’s nose. “Let’s do that again.”

That makes Niall laugh, long and hard, making her entire body shake with it. She smiles when he gets his hands on her hips again. “Make me some eggs and we can talk about it.”

Harry rolls her eyes, moves to leave the couch to go to the kitchen, but Niall pulls her back down, hands in her curls. He kisses her until she’s breathless. When he pulls back, he’s grinning, braces glinting. “Love you, too, Haz,” he says, poking Harry’s dimple when she smiles. “Now go make me eggs.”

“Nag, nag.” Harry climbs off of Niall’s lap, laughing when he smacks her bum. She snags the boxers from the floor and tugs them on, then heads to the kitchen, excited to get lunch started for them both.


End file.
